


High School of the Dead (NCT Edition)

by nakayamashiori



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Family, Friendship, Other, Survival Horror
Language: Bahasa Malaysia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakayamashiori/pseuds/nakayamashiori
Summary: "Sekolah ni bukan macam sekolah biasa."Mark masih ingat lagi ketika seorang pelajar lelaki yang datang menyelamatkannya itu berkata kepadanya. Dia memapah Mark yang tercedera sambil diekori dua lagi rakannya."Welcome to 127 High, sekolah ni dilengkapi sistem keselamatan yang terkuat pernah ada."(available on wattpad)





	High School of the Dead (NCT Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: HIGH SCHOOL OF THE DEAD  
> GENRE: TEEN FICTION, GORE, FANTASY, FRIENDSHIP,ZOMBIE AU  
> RATING: T  
> END: ?  
> WARNING: BAKU, CLICHÉ, BERTERABUR, SWEARING,TAK LOGIK, BLOOD AND GORE, SEMI HIATUS

PRESENTING/ MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

**High School of the Dead**

**Nᴄᴛ ᴇᴅɪᴛɪᴏɴ**

**BAB 1**

* * *

" ** _M_** ark,"

Puan Lee memandang ke arah pantulan imej anaknya melalui cermin, dia yang sibuk memandu memerhatikan raut kebosanan yang terpacar pada wajah Mark Lee yang duduk di kerusi penumpang.

" _Mom_ tahu Mark tak suka kita berpindah. Tapi percayalah, _mom_ buat ni semua untuk kebaikan Mark, _This is for your own good_."

"Kebaikan Mark? _Really_?"

Mark ketawa sinis.

Dia lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatian kepada permandangan di luar tingkap daripada mendengar pandangan ibunya yang langsung tidak disetujuinya itu. Pemandangan pokok-pokok yang tumbuh di sepanjang jalan berbukit, nampak lebih menarik daripada perbualan dengan ibunya itu. 

" _Is it really the best for me or for you, mom_?"

"Mark."

Mark yakin ibunya pasti terluka mendengar kata sinis yang dilontarkannya itu. Tapi hatinya terlebih lagi sakit, apabila perasaan dan pandangannya langsung tidak didengari apatah lagi difahami ibunya itu.

_"If you really think about me, mom_ takkan bawak Mark pindah jauh dari _Vancouver_ ke _Seoul."_

Mata dan fikiran Mark menerawang jauh ke luar tingkap, dirinya masih berada di dalam kereta tapi fikiran dan hatinya masih tetap mengikutinya jauh dari negara kelahirannya, _Canada._

_"After all this while, you're just trying to saparate me from dad. Right?"_

Mark tahu dia tak sepatutnya menyalahkan ibunya.

Tapi kewujudan ibunya yang tiba-tiba setelah beberapa lama meninggalkan dia dan ayah kandung yang membesarkannya, dan kini cuba memisahkan dua beranak itu menyebabkan Mark semakin membenci ibunya. 

"Mark _please_ , Kita dah bincang pasal hal ni."

Ibunya menghelakan nafas berat.

Meyakinkan Mark bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Apatah lagi dia telah mengabaikan tanggungjawabnya sewaktu Mark masih lagi bayi.

Dia yakin Mark pasti masih belum terbiasa dengan kewujudannya sebagai seorang ibu apatah lagi mempercayainya dengan keputusan yang terburu-buru untuk membawa Mark berpindah ke tanah airnya _Seoul._

_"But I still don't agree. I never will."_

Mark menekankan ucapannya.

Ibunya hanya membisu, memilih untuk tidak lagi beradu mulut. Wanita itu hanya memfokuskan pemanduannya dan berhati-hati ketika melalui terowong gelap.

Seperti ibunya yang berkeras untuk membawanya tinggal di Korea, Mark juga sama keras kepalanya untuk tidak bersetuju.

Bunyi alunan musik klasik dari radio bermain di dalam keheningan suasana tegang yang menyelubungi di antara mereka.

_"Before you came back, I’m much happier with dad."_

"Mark-!"

Di dalam kegelapan Mark ternampak sebuah cahaya terang memancar dari depan cermin kereta, sebelum menampakan sebuah lori yang muncul dari arah yang bertentangan bergerak laju dan melanggar kenderaan yang dipandu Mark dan ibunya.

Dia mendengar suara ibunya memanggil namanya buat kali yang terakhir dan memekik, disusuli dengan bunyi kuat dua kenderaan bertembung.

Sebelum pandangan Mark bertukar gelap.

* * *

**_M_** ark terbangun.

Dengan keadaan tercungap-cungap dia membuka kedua matanya dan cuba menenangkan hatinya yang berdebar.

"M-mimpi...mimpi tu lagi..."

Dia cuba menghilangkan bayangan yang selalu menghantuinya semejak beberapa hari ini.

Bayangan memori kemalangan jalan raya yang meragut nyawa ibunya.

Mungkin disebabkan perasaan bersalah di atas pertengkaran yang berlaku sebelum kemalangan itu terjadi, Mark selalu memimpikan kejadian itu berulangberulang di dalam mimpinya bagaikan satu penyiksaan yang dialaminya secara mental.

Bagaimana tidak, sekeras manapun hati Mark dia tetap sedih dan menyesal kerana telah mengguris hati dan perasaan ibunya.

Tapi sayang, penyesalannya sudah tak bermakna.

Ibunya telah pergi terlebih dahulu meninggalkan dirinya bersendirian.

Pada saat kemalangan itu terjadi, dia diselamatkan oleh sekumpulan pelajar lelaki. Mereka membawa dirinya yang cedera parah ke sebuah sekolah yang berdekatan.

Di sekolah itu jugalah dia dan pelajar-pelajar yang lain berteduh.

"Sekolah ni bukan macam sekolah biasa."

Mark masih ingat lagi ketika seorang pelajar lelaki yang datang menyelamatkannya itu berkata kepadanya. Dia memapah Mark yang tercedera sambil diekori dua lagi rakannya.

_"Welcome to 127 High,_ sekolah ni dilengkapi sistem keselamatan yang terkuat pernah ada."

Mark sedikit terkejut apabila mendengar salah seorang dari mereka mula menembak secara rawak di hadapan, sebelum menyimpan semula sejata api itu.

Dia baru menyedari bahawa ketiga-tiga mereka ada membawa bersama sebuah senjata api berbahaya bersandar pada tubuh mereka.

"Aku rasa kerajaan _Korea_ dah mengagak perkara ni akan terjadi."

Mark dapat terbau bau hanyir darah pada ketiga mereka yang menolongnya. Ada beberapa tompokan darah segar dapat dilihat melekat pada seragam sekolah mereka. Sama ada itu kesan darahnya atau bukan, Mark tidak tahu.

"Jadi mereka bersiap-siaga dan tetapkan untuk orang ramai berlindung kat sini, bila benda tu terjadi." Pandangan lelaki itu seketika meredup.

Dia melirik ke arah di mana kejadian kemalangan yang baru sahaja berlaku itu terjadi.

"Mujurlah, kau di bawa ke sini sebelum terlambat."

Selepas beberapa lama Mark berada di situ barulah dia menyadarinya, pelajar di sekolah itu bukan sahaja telah menyelamatkan dirinya sewaktu kemalangan.

Tapi mereka juga menyelamatkannya dari _'itu'_. 

_'Itu_ ', yang bermaksud sebuah wabak penyakit yang menyebabkan populasi manusia berubah menjadi zombie dan ibunya juga cuba menyelamatkan Mark dari wabak itu dengan membuat keputusan memindahkannya ke _Korea._

* * *

" _M_ impi buruk lagi?"

Lee taeyong melihat ke arah wajah pucat Mark yang muncul di kantin sekolah.

Taeyong sedia maklum dengan keadaan Mark yang masih trauma selepas kemalangan yang menimpanya.

Sebagai ketua pelajar di sekolah itu dan ketua bagi pelajar-pelajar yang masih terselamat, dia juga memahami perasaan Mark kerana dia juga telah kehilangan ramai orang tersayang termasuk guru-guru dan rakan-rakan yang terkorban akibat wabak itu.

Mark mengangguk lesu.

Dia masih belum boleh tidur dengan lena walaupun sudah beberapa hari dia beransur pulih dari kecederaan ringan yang diperoleh dari kemalangan itu.

Namun, malangnya kemalangan itu juga meninggalkan kesan mental yang sukar untuk dipulihkan.

"Kau nak panadol? Aku ada panadol." Kim Jungwoo menawarkan sepapan ubat dari pocket seragam sekolahnya.

Mark mengelengkan kepalanya menolak tawaran Jungwoo.

Jungwoo lelaki yang baru dikenali Mark sewaktu dia ditempatkan di bilik rawatan sekolah.

Lelaki yang baik dan lemah lembut itu membantu Mark merawat kecederaan kemalangannya kerana dia ditugaskan sebagai dokter dalam kalangan pelajarpelajar di situ.

"Trauma bukan senang disembuhkan Jungwoo." Kim Doyoung mencelah.

Doyoung mengambil tempat di sebelah Mark dan menerima bungkusan roti yang diagihkan Taeyong kepadanya.

"Trauma?" Jungwoo meletakkan tangannya ke dagu dalam pose berfikir.

"Ah, nampaknya aku kena buat kajian psychology pula." Katanya seraya mula menulis sesuatu di dalam buku nota kecil yang dipegangnya.

Doyoung juga salah seorang pelajar lelaki yang menyelamatkan Mark sewaktu kemalangan itu. Begitu juga lelaki yang sibuk mengunyah roti disebelahnya itu Johnny Suh, mereka berdua termasuk Taeyong menyelamatkannya sewaktu kemalangan itu terjadi.

_"I think we all have been through what Mark feels right?"_ Johnny bersuara.

" _Yeah_ , dengan keadaan yang macam ni memang tak dinafikan kita semua akan rasa takut dan bimbang." Nakamoto Yuta pula yang bersuara setelah sekian lama mendiamkan diri.

Dia ialah lelaki yang selalu mengawal di luar bilik rawatan Mark sepanjang dirinya dirawat. Yuta selalunya kelihatan tenang namun sekarang ini emosinya yang gundah, dapat dilihat dari sorotan matanya.

"Nah, ambilah. Walau apapun yang terjadi kita kena kuatkan semangat." Dong Winwin menyerahkan sebungkus roti kepadanya.

Mark menerima bungkusan roti itu sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

Winwin pula seorang yang dikenali Mark sebagai seorang yang beperwatakan ramah dan hangat, Mark mengenalinya ketika Winwin datang menghantarkan makanan ke biliknya apabila dirinya tercedera.

"Aku setuju dengan Winwin. Sekurang-kurangnya kita masih lagi terselamat." Jung Jaehyun, mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Jaehyun selalu dilihat Mark bersama dengan ketua pelajar sekolah, Lee Taeyong membincangkan beberapa perkara penting mengenai keadaan semasa. Jaehyun selalu mengambil tahu tentang keadaan dunia dan semasa di luar sana menggunakan komputernya memandangkan dia sangat arif dengan teknologi. Kadang-kadang Mark juga selalu melihat Jaehyun bersama dengan Johnny keduanya merupakan pelajar pertukaran dari Amerika di sekolah itu.

" _Guys!_ ”

Suara nyaring seseorang memanggil membuatkan semua yang berada di kantin itu tidak perlu berpaling untuk mengetahui siapakah gerangan pelajar yang bersuara lantang itu.

"Datang dah, datang dah." Lee Jeno bergumam.

Na Jaemin yang duduk disebelahnya itu terkekeh ketawa.

Jeno dan Jaemin, dua orang yang selalu bersama bagaikan adik-beradik kembar. Mereka berdua selalu dilihat Mark menghabiskan masa berlatih menembak dengan senjata api yang selalu tersimpan di belakang mereka.

"Wei korang ada berita buruk!" Lee Haechan, sampai ke kantin dengan keadaan tercungap-cungap.

"Stok makanan dah habis macam mana ni?" Tak lama selepas itu Zhong Chenle juga muncul.

"Kalau ada pun cukup untuk dua atau tiga hari ni je." Tambah seorang lagi yang baru datang iaitu Park Jisung.

Haechan, Chenle dan Jisung. Ketiga-tiga mereka itu Mark kenali sewaktu mereka datang menjenguknya di dalam bilik rawatan.

Kali pertama Mark bertemu dengan mereka, dia tidak menyangka mereka sebegitu riuh dan kecoh. Tapi walaupun begitu mereka sangat ramah dan selalu menghabiskan masa bermain dengan Mark. Setidaknya dia dapat membuang perasaan keseorangan dan kesepian selama dia berada di dalam bilik rawatan itu.

"Haih, ni mesti ada yang curi-curi makan ni." Omel Qian Kun menjeling ke arah lelaki di sebelahnya itu.

Kun, selaku pelajar yang ditugaskan untuk memasak dan menjaga kawasan kantin yang menyimpan stok makanan, dia memang pantang melihat ada orang yang mencuri makanan tanpa kebenarannya.

_"Yo man_ , bukan aku. _I swear!"_ Wong Lucas menggeleng sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya menidakkan tuduhan Kun itu.

Lucas dikenali Mark sebagai lelaki yang paling tinggi di kalangan pelajar di situ. Dengan ketinggian dan perangai kebudak-budakkannya itu, Mark pada awalnya tidak percaya mereka sebenarnya sama umur.

"Aku rasa semalam aku ada nampak Ten dengan Renjun berlegar-legar kat sini." Kata Moon Taeil pelajar yang paling senior di antara kesemua pelajar yang terselamat di situ.

Taeil mula mengesyaki dua orang lelaki yang belum memunculkan diri di kantin itu.

Ten yang dimaksudkan Taeil merupakan seorang pelajar yang diketahui Mark sebagai perancang strategi tempur yang paling handal bagi menangani manusia yang dijangkiti wabak berpenyakit itu.

Manakala Huang Renjun pula seorang yang selalu dijumpai Mark berada di dalam makmal sekolah, berusaha mencari penawar dan punca penyakit dengan bermacam uji kaji.

"Korang ada nampak Ten dengan Renjun tak tadi?" Taeyong bertanya kepada Chenle, Haechan dan Jisung yang baru muncul beberapa minit tadi.

"Tak." Jisung menidakkan.

Chenle menggeleng.

"Ah, aku rasa aku ada ternampak diorang berdua tadi." Haechan bersuara. Cuba mengingati kali terakhir dia menemui kedua pelajar itu.

"Dekat bilik rawatan!" Haechan memetik jarinya, nampaknya dia sudah pun ingat.

"Aku jumpa diorang kat bilik rawatan!"

Mereka yang lain saling berpandangan setelah mendengar ucapan Haechan tadi.

"Buat apa diorang kat situ, lainlah kalau-" raut cemas menggantikan ayat terakhir Kun.

Tanpa berlengah lagi mereka semua yang berada di situ terus bergerak ke tempat yang dinyatakan Haechan.

* * *

**_K_** etika sampai di bilik rawatan, Mark dan yang lain akhirnya menjumpai Ten dan Renjun.

Mujurlah keduanya berada dalam keadaan selamat tanpa sebarang luka pun.

Namun, bukan hanya kedua orang lelaki itu sahaja tapi ada tiga lagi lelaki lain yang turut berada di dalam bilik rawatan itu.

"Nama aku Wong Hendery, ni Xiao Dejun dan Liu Yangyang. Kami bertiga dari sekolah _WayV High."_

Salah seorang dari tiga lelaki yang tertampal tangannya dengan plaster itu, mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Hendery. Dia menunjuk ke arah dua lagi lelaki di tepinya sebagai Xiaojun dan Yangyang.

" _WayV High_? Sekolah kat tengah-tengah bandar tu?" Chenle bertanya. Sedikit terkejut.

Mark sebelum ini juga pernah terdengar mengenai sekolah yang disebut Chenle itu. kerana Chenle selalu menceritakan kepadanya tentang sekolah itu yang terletak berdekatan dengan rumahnya.

Yangyang mengangguk.

"Tapi sekarang sekolah tu dah musnah. Kitorang terpaksa berpindah sebab dah diserang _zombie._ " Kata Yangyang. Imej bagaimana sekolahnya dimusnahkan oleh _zombie-zombie_ itu masih jelas terakam di dalam kepala Yangyang.

"Ada tak sesiapa lagi yang terselamat?"Chenle bertanya lagi. Kali ini dengan nada sedikit cemas.

Mark melihat raut wajah lelaki itu berubah risau. Dia dapat rasakan betapa Chenle sangat merisaukan bagaimana keadaan keluarganya sekarang.

"Cuma kitorang tiga orang dari sekolah tu yang sempat terselamat, yang lain semuanya dah dijangkiti dengan wabak tu."

Xiaojun pula bersuara sambil cuba mengawal emosinya yang kelihatan terpukul kerana telah menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana wabak itu telah membunuh seluruh pelajar dan guru-guru di sekolahnya.

Mendengar ucapan Xiaojun, wajah Chenle berubah muram. Lucas yang berada di sebelah lelaki itu cuba menenangkannya.

"Macam mana korang boleh selamatkan diri sampai sini?" Tanya Doyoung pula.

Mark ingat kembali perjalanannya ke sekolah itu dengan menaiki kereta. Kalau diikutkan memang agak jauh perjalanan dari sekolah _WayV High_ hingga ke _127 High_ . Tambah lagi sekolah yang duduki Mark dan mereka semua ini terletak di kawasan berhutan dan berbukit.

"Kami bertiga pertahankan diri dengan memanah." Jawab Hendery menunjukkan busur dan anak panah yang disimpan di belakang badan mereka.

"Korang bertiga pandai memanah?" Tanya Yuta kagum sambil meneliti anak panah dan busur yang ditunjukkan Hendery.

_"Yup_ , Kitorang dulu pun pernah mewakili sekolah." Balas Yangyang pula kali ini.

Terselit rasa bangga dalam diri ketiga-ketiga mereka ketika mengingati semula kehidupan yang mereka bertiga sempat lalui dahulu sebelum semua masalah wabak ini terjadi.

"Kitorang terpaksa naik kenderaan yang ditinggalkan dan kadang-kala bersembunyi dalam bangunan terbiar ataupun gua buat sementara waktu." Terang Hendery lagi.

Hendery masih mengingati bagaimana dia mengharungi perjalanan bersama dua orang rakannya itu dan berbaring sepanjang malam semalaman sehingga tidak sedarkan diri kerana terlalu letih.

_"End up_ , Ten dengan Renjun jumpa kitorang semua lepastu." Jelas Yangyang pula.

Kesemua yang berada di situ mula menumpukan perhatian ke arah dua orang yang disebut Yangyang itu.

_"He's right_. Aku dengan Renjun jumpa diorang bertiga pengsan dalam gua bila aku keluar meronda semalam." Jelas Ten.

"Kitorang berdua bawa mereka ke sini. Aku tolong rawat luka diorang dan mujurlah mereka cuma cedera ringan dan bukan disebabkan wabak tu." Kata Renjun pula, merujuk kepada plaster luka yang tertampal pada muka dan anggota bada ketiga-tiga mereka.

"Jadi, betulah korang yang aku jumpa kat kantin semalam?" Tanya Taeil pula cuba memastikan apa yang disyakinya itu.

Ten mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Taeil.

"Kitorang tolong ambilkan makanan untuk diorang." Terang Renjun lagi.

"Jadi maafkan kami sebab tak berterus terang." Kata Ten dan Renjun sambil membungkuk.

Taeyong menghela nafas.

Sejujurnya, dialah yang paling cemas merisaukan keadaan mereka berdua. Taeyong tidak sanggup melihat lebih banyak lagi korban kematian. lebih-lebih lagi di antara rakan-rakan terdekatnya. Namun ketika melihat keadaan mereka yang baik sahaja menyebabkan dia menepis perasaan risaunya tadi.

_"It’s okay, at least_ korang berdua selamat." Taeyong berkata menepuk bahu Ten dan Renjun, lalu tersenyum lega.

"Tapi, disebabkan bilangan kita yang semakin ramai kita kena tambah lagi stok makanan kita yang dah terhad," kata Taeyong. Dengan tambahan mereka bertiga, jumlah yang terselamat di sekolah itu meningkat sebanyak 21 orang dan menurut Jisung stok yang tersedia hanya cukup untuk menampung selama dua atau tiga hari.

"Disebabkan terlalu berisiko aku hanya perlukan beberapa orang sahaja untuk keluar mencari makanan sementara yang lain boleh mengawal keadaan kat sini." Kata Taeyong lagi.

"Kalau macam tu aku nak pergi!" Yangyang yang pertama mengangkat tangannya menawarkan diri.

"Tapi luka kau-"

"Takpe aku okay, aku cuma luka ringan je. Lagipun aku boleh jadi _navigator,_ memandangkan aku pun tahu jalan mana yang nak kena pergi." Yangyang mula bersuara mengemukakan pandangannya.

Baiklah kalau macam tu, tapi aku perlukan beberapa orang untuk turut pergi bersama Yangyang."

"Aku tawarkan diri." Yuta yang pertama bersuara di antara mereka.

_"Woah, as expected Yuta_ , kau memang hebat." Johnny menepuk bahu Yuta yang berada disebelahnya.

"Aku pun nak ikut!" Haechan pula berkata. Mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Aku,"

Kesemua yang berada di situ memandang kearah Mark yang bersuara dan mengangkat tangannya.

_"I have to find my mom."_

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
